cfighterwarfandomcom-20200213-history
USR Message Board
The USR updates events that happen during the C-Fighter War here. The newest posts are at the top of the list. Older posts are at the bottom. Updates will be moved here after a maximum of 15 posts is reached. Aklaza War Update 1 (1:08 PM, 14:200411) A SkyClan patrol lead by Derek has discovered the area where Terror-666s are produced. The plant is currently being bombarded by C-Bombers. We need all the help we can get! Also, the Devil's H*ll Star has been captured and Radar Overseer Scotty is torturing him by making him eat Radioactive Plutonium Baloney Sandwiches. Freak-Virus Alert 4 (7:19 PM, 13:200411) It turns out that that the IHITOD have launched a fleet of 100,000 Terror-666s. We believe that the IHITOD will kill off some Bohrok's to get though to fight, but otherwise, it will attack at FULL FORCE. Guard your planets and get ready to fight in the next 24 Millimarins (12 hours). Bohrium War Update 1 - Ion (6:52 AM, 10:200411) The Bohrok are trying to invade the PLUX System and trying to take over Chromicon. We have sent over 30,000 RF-M2s mixed with 5,000 RF-M3s. We have also cleared out most of the Bohrok on the planet Stevonia, but there are more to come for sure. Bohrium War Update 1 - Deron (6:44 AM, 10:200411) Blue Bohrok are attacking the planet Wells Fargo in the Deratrea Solar System. SkyClan has declared war on the bohrok. UBER Squadrons are fending off most attacks. Bohrok are also trying to attack DTP-9, but the "Space" Veblaza are fending off attacks with ease. Stevonia Distress Recived (9:23 PM, 9:200411) This is Spencon. I know we are at war but I will help you defeat the Bohrok. I am sending 500 B+ missiles, 500 A+ missiles, and 10,000 RF-M3s. Stevonia ALERT - DISTRESS CALL (Time?!!) Stevonia is under attack, somebody help us now!!!!!! Postpone the war!!! We are located in the 126-D Sector on the planet Dorel-17!!!! The Bohrok are not friendly, I repeat: The Bohrok are not friendly!!!! Bring your best ground squadrons!! There are millions of them!!!! They're only weakness is ***************kssssssssshk***************** SkyClan Update 4 (5:50 PM, 8:200411) We are reciving odd "whispered" sounding messages from the new species. We have intensified the volume and changed the pitch so that it is more understandable. It seems to be the same word over and over again. "Bohrok, Bohrok, Bohrok, Bohrok, Bohrok..." Meaning of the word is unknown. Freak-Virus Alert 3 (5:20 PM, 8:200411) There seems to be no trace left of IHITOD after the launch of Spencon's RF-M2s. We probably haven't seen the last of them, as the have probably retreated to the Neutral Zone temporarily. SkyClan Update 3 (4:33 PM, 8:200411) As usual, SkyClan isn't taking this new challenge lightly. Freak-Virus Alert 2 (2:09 PM 7:200411) Hi this is Spencer. There has been some sort of murder in the last millimarin, and my troops will investigate. By the way, the IHITOD's "speech" has been moved to it's page. We will protect all of the USR during this dark time. I am launching now a fleet of 600 automated RF-M2s to the destroyed base so no people will get hurt. Freak-Virus Alert 1 (1:46 PM 7:200411) The IHITOD has tracked down some main organziations in the C-Fighter War- the USR, Adon, and Prestox. Destroy the strand at all costs! Don't let it terrorize you! It's only weakness is paoyfrghutbnjthoymkli,.p/[]\: Dastrac War Final Update (6:50 AM, 6:200411) The Dastrac War has officially ended. 2 Hypramarins ago, SkyClan lauched a wave of C-Fighters at the remainder of the Leon force. In anticipation, Leon surrendered. NOW IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE!!!!! Sumpter War Update 2 (5:58 PM 5:200411) Prestox has joined to fight against Ethon in the Sumpter War, and has already launched 200 Hydra-BMs (in their respective carriers) and 20 MDS-Tornados. Spencon launched a 10-cluster A+ at a very large Ethon squadron. 8 hit the squadron creating mass explosions, and the other 2 were redirected to Ethon's planet. Trinimine War Update 3 - Ion (3:18 PM, 5:200411) Ion forces are pulling out Diamond Driller probes now. RF-M2s are still investigating and will fly to Stevonia's (organization) other planets (Algernon, Tallon IV, etc.) within the next colomarin. Human life readings on Stevonia's nature preserved planets are growing. Beta Plus missile launch at 2:55 PM was a failure. Next launch: 4:00 PM today, aimed for any fleets of Stevonia warships. Trinimine War Plan 1 - Ion (6:47 AM, 5:200411) Ion forces will launch the missiles from the transporter into Stevonia (city) city limits. That way the force field has no purpose. Also, we are thinking of blowing up Stevonia (planet) from the core, because nature will mostly likely not protected by forcefields. We are sending down Diamond Driller probes and 5,000 RF-M2s to investigate. Category:USR